1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death, The New Black
'Death, The New Black' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 48. Originally aired July 18, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- Splat-Formed Way to Die #'147' On September 5, 1977, in Harlem, NY. A cocaine dealer, who was also addicted to the drug he sold, goes to a disco to show off his moves and have fun. When he trips in his platform shoes, the spearheaded end of his male symbol necklace pierces his jugular vein, and he bleeds to death faster than normal due to the cocaine and dancing giving him a rapid heartbeat. Alt names - Dead as Disco Who Fart-Dead? Way to Die #'325' On November 10, 2008, in Seattle, WA. A group of sorority pledges enter a sauna contest, in which the one who can stay in the longest gets to skip Hell Week. One pledge has been eating beans and broccoli for a week, giving herself severe gas. Her continuous farting forces all the other pledges to flee the sauna in disgust, but before she can get out, she dies from dehydration, high body core temperature, and second/third degree burns all over her body. Alt names - Hot Boxed Him-Paled Way to Die #'237' On May 10, 2008, in Philadelphia, PA. A pervert uses his camera phone to get upskirt photos of women. While standing behind a woman (who is wearing a skirt with no underwear) at a streetside coffee vendor, the woman freaks out and the construction worker standing next to her goes to beat up the pervert. Meanwhile, another construction worker 8 stories up trips over a sandbag and lets go of a piece of rebar with falls from the sky and impales the pervert from his shoulder through his side, impaling his heart. Alt names - Rubbed Out Note: This features the fourth instance of an interview being kept in shadow for criminal protection and the first of a possible fake name for a voyeur named Thomas J. Peepus. Jablowni Way to Die #'309' On June 2, 2006, in West Deptford, New Jersey. An arrogant twenty-something bodybuilder orders his beleaguered girlfriend to inflate a pool raft. After she gets fed up and quits, he inflates the raft with flammable tire sealant and throws it in the pool. Once he climbs on he lowers his arm and the cigarette makes contact with the raft and explodes due to the ashes popping the raft and igniting the tire sealant. The man is thrown from the explosion into the air and come back down smashing through the water, cracking his skull and causing brain hemorrhage. Alt names - Rafted Ass-Hoppered Way to Die #'213' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On April 20, 2010, in Humboldt County, CA. Two men in rural California attempt to grow marijuana for money, but end up smoking their stash. The two get "the munchies," but having no food, one man decides to eat a grasshopper. Unknowingly allergic to a protein in the bug's exoskeleton, he goes into anaphylactic shock and dies when his throat swells shut. Alt names - Bake Out Ball Sacked Way to Die #'497' On October 3, 2007, in Coalville, WV. An angry football coach has been reduced to working at a small-town high school after being fired for cheating. As he tries to toughen up his players in an outlawed "Bull Ring" drill, the coach is hit by a player, stumbles from the hit and into the path of a kicker's kick, which hits him in the groin. The kicker was given lead insets in his cleats just before practice and the force of the kick causes the coach's pelvis to shatter and a piece of bone to lodge into his kidneys and give him a fatal case of septic shock. Alt names - Sports Nut Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Big Boned Way to Die #'306' On December 17, 2004, in Reno, NV. Two drunken insurance salesmen crash a beauty pageant for plus-sized women. One of the men heckles the contestants by mooing and making fat jokes. The three finalists step out on the end of the runway (which was not meant to hold their weight) to yell at him. The runway support snaps and all three women (who, when combined, weigh 997 pounds) fall on the heckler and crush him to death. Alt names - Crushed by the Competition Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing Category:Repeated Segment Number